encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kryptozoologie
Die Kryptozoologie versteht sich als Gebiet der Zoologie, das vor dem Menschen verborgene Tiere aufspürt und erforscht. Sie wurde um das Jahr 1950 von dem Zoologen und Publizisten Bernard Heuvelmans begründet. Sie versteht sich als ein Zweig der „Kryptobiologie“. Sie unterteilt sich u.a. in die „Dracontologie“, die sich mit Wasserkryptidien beschäftigt, die „Hominologie“, die sich mit Affenmenschen beschäftigt und die Mythologische Kryptozoologie, die die Entstehungsgeschichte von Fabelwesen erforscht. Neben etwa 1,5 Millionen bekannten Tierarten gibt es eine unbekannte Anzahl unentdeckter bzw. unbeschriebener Tierarten. Es gibt Wissenschaftler, die eine Dunkelziffer von mehr als 15 Millionen Tierarten annehmen. Die Mehrzahl dieser Arten werden in bekannten Tiergruppen, etwa den Gliederfüßern (Insekten, Spinnen etc.), vermutet und haben wenig mit Kryptozoologie zu tun. Die Kryptozoologie ist eher am Existenzbeweis von Großtieren interessiert, die außerhalb der existierenden Klassifikationsschemata angeordnet sind oder die als schon lange ausgestorben gelten. Ein Beispiel einer früher als ausgestorben angesehenen Ordnung ist der Quastenflosser. Daneben gibt es Berichte über relativ große Tiere, die als lokal bekannt gelten oder in der Volkskunde erwähnt werden, aber von der traditionellen Zoologie wegen fehlender konkreter Beweise für ihre Existenz ignoriert werden. Kryptozoologen weisen gerne darauf hin, dass der Komodowaran den Hintergrund asiatischer Drachenlegenden bilden könnte. Daneben belegen die relativ neuen Beschreibungen des Java-Nashorns aus Vietnam oder des Vietnamesischen Waldrindes, auch Vu-Quang-Rind genannt, dass es in der Welt noch unentdeckte größere Tierarten gibt. Insbesondere entlegene und unerforschte Gebiete, wie etwa die Tiefsee, können noch unbekannte größere Tierarten bergen. Allerdings sollten hier klare Trennlinien gezogen werden, denn wenn eine neue Tierart entdeckt wird, handelt es sich schlicht um ein neuentdecktes Wesen, keinen Kryptiden. So ist etwa der Quastenflosser kein Kryptide gewesen, denn er wurde vollkommen zufällig entdeckt, während er für die Einheimischen, die ihn schon lange kannten und zuweilen auch fingen, einzig ein großer Fisch war. Viele heute recht gut bekannte Wesen waren noch im frühen 20. Jahrhundert nur durch zum Teil phantastische Geschichten bekannt, etwa der Berggorilla, dessen tatsächliche Existenz vielfach angezweifelt wurde, bis seine Existenz durch Forscher und Jäger nachgewiesen werden konnte. Von anderen kannte man lange Zeit kein lebendes Exemplar, sondern lediglich einzelne Felle, Schädel oder Körperteile, wie beim Okapi oder dem Kongopfau. Die (frühere) International Society of Cryptozoology (ISC) setzte sich für die Anerkennung als seriöse Wissenschaft ein. Im deutschsprachigen Raum hatte diese Aufgabe im Frühjahr 2005 der Verein für kryptozoologische Forschung übernommen. Dieser wurde jedoch mittlerweile aufgelöst. Kryptiden Kryptozoologen vermuten, dass Berichten über Tiere, die normalerweise den Fantasie- und Fabelwesen zugeordnet werden, möglicherweise noch unentdeckte Tierarten zugrunde liegen. Diese nennen sie Kryptiden. Sie lassen sich in fünf Gruppen einordnen, die der Kryptozoologie als Klassifikation zugrunde liegen: Unbekannte Tiere Hierbei handelt es sich um unbekannte Organismen, die sich von allen bekannten Tierarten unterscheiden. Aufgrund ihrer Beschreibung und ihres Verhaltens lassen sie sich nicht in das bestehende zoologische System einordnen. In diese Gruppe gehören vor allem Organismen, die aus der Mythologie bekannt sind. Potentiell ausgestorbene Tiere In diese Gruppe werden Kryptiden eingeordnet, die beim aktuellen Stand der Wissenschaft als ausgestorben gelten. Dazu gehören etwa moderne Formen von Dinosauriern oder Flugsaurier, aber auch Arten, deren Aussterben noch in historischer Zeit stattfand, wie der erst im 19. Jahrhundert ausgestorbene neuseeländischen Riesengecko Hoplodactylus delcourti, der in den Maori-Legenden in drachenartiger Form als Kawekaweau weiterlebt. Auch der Beutelwolf gehört in diese Gruppe, wobei dieser nicht als definitiv ausgestorben gilt. Tiere, die bekannten Arten ähneln In diese Gruppe gehören Tierarten, die bekannten Arten sehr stark ähneln, sich jedoch durch spezifische Merkmale von ihnen unterscheiden. Dabei kann es sich um Mutationen oder um unbekannte Verwandte dieser Tiere handeln. Eine Einordnung in das System der Zoologie kann entsprechend problemlos erfolgen. Beispiele für Tiere dieser Gruppe sind etwa die Onza oder der Waldelefant. Zuweilen sind auch einzelne oder auch Gruppen von Tieren durch Krankheiten derart entstellt, dass sie für völlig andere Wesen gehalten werden, etwa bei massiver Räude. Beschriebene Tiere, derer die Wissenschaft aber nicht habhaft ist Dies sind die wahren Kryptiden. Sie sind wissenschaftlich benannt und definiert, durch Foto oder Zeichnung belegt, entbehren aber des musealen Typen-Materials. Das Okapi zählte eine Zeitlang dazu, da man anfangs nur (ungenaue) Fotos hatte. Neben zahlreichen Wirbellosen gehören auch einige Fischarten hierher (wie Bathysphaera intacta, Bathyembix istiophasma), die der Ichthyologe William Beebe 1932–34 aus seiner Tiefseekugel beobachtet haben will, die er auch publizierte, die aber seither nicht wieder gesichtet oder gar gefangen werden konnten, so dass man sie jetzt mitunter als Fantasie-Produkte einstuft. Bekannte Tiere in untypischen Gegenden Eine große Gruppe der kryptozoologischen Beobachtungen bezieht sich auf bekannte Tierarten, die jedoch in für sie vollkommen untypischen Lebensräumen gesichtet werden. Solche Fälle werden mit der Bezeichnung „Out of Place Sightings“ betitelt, was soviel wie Sichtung am falschen Ort bedeutet. So gibt es regelmäßig Berichte über Tiger und Leoparden in Großbritannien. In diesen Fällen gilt es aufzuklären, ob es sich um ausgesetzte oder entlaufene Tiere handelt oder ob es eine echte Population der Tiere an diesen Orten gibt. Siehe auch: Alien Big Cats Ursprünge mythischer Wesen Auch mit den Ursprüngen und Hintergründen von mythologischen Wesen befasst sich die Kryptozoologie. Dabei geht es aber keineswegs darum, die ehemalige Existenz von Riesen, Drachen oder Greifen zu beweisen. Ziel ist, die tatsächlichen Wurzeln von Sagengestalten zu finden, die in vielen Fällen auf tatsächlich existierende oder ausgestorbene, aber keineswegs mysteriöse Lebewesen zurückgehen. Ein Beispiel wäre der Zyklop, ein einäugiger Riese der griechischen Mythologie, dessen Ursprünge mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit auf in Höhlen gefundene Schädel ausgestorbener Zwergelefanten zurückzuführen sind, deren große Nasenöffnung für eine Augenhöhle gehalten wurde. Ein anderes Beispiel wäre der ägyptische Totenvogel Benu, der möglicherweise auf den ausgestorbenen Riesenreiher Ardea bennuides zurückgeht. In jüngerer Zeit entdeckte Großtiere Die sehr späte wissenschaftliche Erstbeschreibung dieser Großtiere wird von Kryptozoologen immer wieder als Beleg dafür angeführt, dass auch heute noch nicht alle großen Tiere entdeckt worden sind: * 1900: Nördliches Breitmaulnashorn * 1901: Okapi * 1902: Berggorilla * 1904: Riesenwaldschwein, Springtamarin * 1905: Hawaii-Mönchsrobbe * 1906: Goliathfrosch * 1907: Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin * 1908: Andrew-Schnabelwal * 1910: Bergnyala, Berganoa * 1911: Balistar, Zwergflusspferd * 1912: Komodowaran * 1913: True-Wal * 1916: Chinesischer Flussdelfin * 1925: Koloss-Kalmar * 1926: Longman-Schnabelwal * 1929: Bonobo * 1930: Mekong-Riesenwels * 1936: Kongopfau, Kouprey * 1938: Komoren-Quastenflosser * 1956: Borneodelfin * 1958: Kalifornischer Schweinswal, Japanischer Schnabelwal * 1965: Iriomote-Katze * 1966: Breitschnabeldelfin * 1974: Chaco-Pekari * 1976: Riesenmaulhai * 1985: Bulski-Gazelle, Jemen-Waran * 1986: Goldener Bambuslemur * 1987: Schwarzes Baumkänguru * 1988: Peruanischer Schnabelwal, Tsushima-Katze, Langarm-Kalmare * 1998: Goldkronen-Sifaka * 1990: Schwarzkopflöwenäffchen, Wüstenwarzenschwein * 1992: Vietnamesisches Waldrind * 1994: Dingiso, Riesenmuntjak * 1997: Bahamonde-Schnabelwal * 1998: Manado-Quastenflosser * 2001: Panay-Waran * 2005: Riesenbaumratte, ca. 1,4 kg schwer, in der indonesischen Provinz Papuahttp://www.n-tv.de/893704.html * 2005: Australischer Stupsfinnendelfinhttp://www.spiegel.de/wissenschaft/natur/0,1518,363751,00.html * 2007: Riesenpekari, entdeckt 2004, wissenschaftlich beschrieben 2007 * 2008: Graugesichtiges Rüsselhündchen * 2010: Varanus bitatawa Siehe auch * Lazarus-Effekt * Liste der Fabelwesen * Liste fiktiver Tiere Literatur * Michael Schneider Auf der Spur des Unbekannten: Die phantastische Welt der Kryptozoologie Twilight-Line; Auflage: 2., Neuauflage (1. September 2009), ISBN 3941122487 * Ulrich Magin Die Seeschlange vom Comer See: Geheimnisvollen Seeungeheuern im Gardasee, im Comer See und im Lago Maggiore auf der Spur Twilight-Line 2008, ISBN 3941122037 * Michael Schneider: Spuren des Unbekannten - Reloaded: Kryptozoologie - Monster, Mythen und Legenden. Twilight-Line, Krombach 2008, ISBN 978-3-941122-25-3. * Michael Schneider Impressionen zu Kryptozoologie und Paläozoologie: Verein für kryptozoologische Forschungen Books on Demand; 2008, ISBN 383702962X * Corinna Harder und Jens Schuhmacher Nessie, Yeti & Co. Geheimnisvollen Wesen auf der Spur Patmos 2006, ISBN 3491420458 * Harald Gebhardt, Mario Ludwig: Von Drachen, Yetis und Vampiren - Fabeltieren auf der Spur. BLV-Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-405-16679-9. * Manfred Reitz Rätseltiere: Krypto-Zoologie - Mythen, Spuren und Beweise Hirzel, Stuttgart; 2005, ISBN 3777613584 * Ronan Coghlan: Dictionary of Cryptozoology. Xiphos, Bangor 2003. * Lothar Frenz: Riesenkraken und Tigerwölfe - Auf den Spuren der Kryptozoologie. rororo science. Rowohlt, Hamburg 2003, ISBN 3-499-61625-4. * Manfred Reitz: Rätseltiere: Krypto-Zoologie - Mythen, Spuren und Beweise, Hirzel, Stuttgart, 2005, ISBN 978-3-7776-1358-1 * Wilhelm Ziehr (Hrsg.): Mysteriöse Fabeltiere und geisterhafte Wesen: vom Ungeheuer im Loch Ness bis zum Schneemenschen / Einf. von Hans Biedermann. aus d. Engl.: Claudia Pfisterer u. Georgette Hauzenberger. Red.: Wilhelm Ziehr. Prisma-Verlag, Gütersloh 1987 (Die Welt des Unerklärlichen, Band-Nr. 5), ISBN 3-570-09885-0, (Inhaltsverzeichnis PDF; 12 kB). Weblinks * Kryptozoologie-Online – Auf der Suche nach verborgenen Tieren: Homepage * Liste der seit 1900 entdeckten größeren Tiere Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Parawissenschaft ! ar:علم دراسة الحيوانات الخفية bg:Криптозоология bs:Kriptozoologija ca:Criptozoologia cs:Kryptozoologie da:Kryptozoologi el:Κρυπτοζωολογία en:Cryptozoology eo:Kriptozoologio es:Criptozoología et:Krüptozooloogia fi:Kryptozoologia fr:Cryptozoologie he:קריפטוזואולוגיה hr:Kriptozoologija hu:Kriptozoológia is:Duldýrafræði it:Criptozoologia ja:未確認動物学 ko:미확인동물학 la:Cryptozoologia lt:Kriptozoologija nl:Cryptozoölogie nn:Kryptozoologi no:Kryptozoologi pl:Kryptozoologia pt:Criptozoologia ro:Criptobiologie ru:Криптозоология sco:Cryptozoologie sh:Kriptozoologija simple:Cryptozoology sl:Kriptozoologija sr:Криптозоологија sv:Kryptozoologi uk:Криптозоологія zh:神秘動物學